Calmé
by Yanis2Y
Summary: Maître Panda est devenu fou au début de la saison 5. Mais va-t-il le rester ?


**Boonjour à tous ! J'ai l'honneur de vous presenter ma premiére fanfiction :) ****donc je vous en prie, soyez un ptit peu indulgents (même si c'est surement merdique...) ! Bonne lecture :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>La saison 5 de SLG avait bien démarré. Mathieu était sorti de l'asile, ses personnalités se comportaient normalement comme avant, bref tout allait bien. Seul problème : le chanteur de l'émission, Maître Panda, était devenu fou.<p>

Tout le monde était intrigué de ne pas voir le Panda sur le tournage, mais ils n'y avaient pas fait attention, sauf...le Geek. En effet, Maître Panda comptait beaucoup pour le Geek. Sa voix le berçait les soirs où il était triste (presque tous les soirs en fait), ils jouaient ensemble, riaient ensemble, comme de bons amis.

Lorsque arriva le moment de l'Instant Panda, Mathieu se posa enfin la question :

-Quelqu'un a vu le panda ? J'l'ai pas vu depuis qu'on est sortis de l'asile...

Le Geek, apeuré, lui répondit : "J'crois que j'ai vu quelque chose bouger vers le fond vert !""

Le panda, assis sur une chaise, se retourna et montra son visage à la bande. Il avait des cernes énormes aux yeux et s'était taillé un sourire avec un couteau. Il grogna méchamment et entama une battle de rap avec Mathieu (_oui je sais c'est super logique_ _xD_). Malheureusement, Mathieu avait battu le panda et ce dernier se réfugia dans un coin de la pièce en position fœtale en ne disant rien. Les autres personnages le regardaient avec surprise, toujours choqués par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Le Panda est devenu fou ? Non ce n'est pas possible...Mieux vaut le laisser tranquille pour le moment.

Quand l'épisode fut terminé, le Hippie, le Patron, la Fille et Mathieu s'en allèrent se reposer aprés cette grosse journée de tournage pendant que Maitre Panda était toujours dans son coin à ne rien faire. Il inquiétait un peu tout le monde mais il ne valait mieux pas ne pas s'approcher de lui... Seul le Geek resta dans la piéce.

Un peu chamboulé et inquiété, le Geek alla voir l'ursidé.

-Panda...tu vas bien ? demanda le Gamin,

-Casse toi...

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Mais casse toi, j't'ai dis, putain !

Le Panda regarda les yeux du Geek. Ils étaient plein de tristesse. Il s'en voulut un peu de l'agresser comme ça et lui répondit :

-L'excès de pilules m'a rendu fou. Il a pris le temps pour s'évader alors que moi j'ai du rester dans une cage pendant des mois...sans bambous.

-Ah ? Mais je...je croyais que t'étais revenu ? Mathieu est parti avec nous tous mais il t'a oublié ?

-Oui..

Le geek se sentit mal face à lui. Il se déplaça juste a coté du Panda et lui balbutia :

-Je lui en veux de t'avoir oublié. Tu...Tu sais, moi je t'aime bien... Si tu n'étais plus dans l'émission, je..je serais tout triste... Je n'écouterais plus jamais tes chansons, je...je suis content que tu sois revenu...même si tu es fou...merci d'être revenu...Panda...merci...

Le panda ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était très surpris car on aurait dit que c'était le seul qui désirait son retour. Il se sentit plus calme tout à coup. En parler avec le Geek lui avait le plus grand bien. Il n'était plus tout à fait fou...

-Merci petit...

L'ursidé se leva et alla voir les autres personnalités et Mathieu.

Ce dernier se reposait sur son canapé alors que les autres étaient dans leur chambres. Le Panda entra dans le salon. Mathieu eut un petit sursaut et lui demanda, un peu sceptique : "Tu...tu veux quoi ?"

Le Panda, l'air calme, lui répondit : "-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure mec...

-C'est rien...désolé de t'avoir oublié et de t'avoir laissé en cage...

-Je peux rester dans l'émission quand même ?

-Bah bien évidemment ! Par contre faudra faire un truc pour le sourire taillé, là...tu vas faire peur à nos fans...

-Ah oui j'y avais pas pensé...merde...

-T'inquiètes, on verra. Va te reposer."

Le Panda descendit dans sa grotte, rassuré et serein. Il n'était plus fou, c'est sur...il était calmé.

* * *

><p><strong>FIIIIN. Bon bah voilà...ma première fanfic ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, au revoir et à bientôt peut être pour une nouvelle fanfic ^^ !<strong>


End file.
